Smallville Story Ideas
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: Here I will post my first chapters of what could potentially become stories! There will be some Smallville crossovers and some regular Smallville stories!
1. Prophecy

_The one who has thrice defied the Dark Lord and the child from the stars shall fall in love _

_and together they must defeat the evils of both dark and light _

_for if they fail the world shall be forever lost to the true darkness_

Clark placed the last of the three Kryptonian crystals in the panel inside the Kawache caves. The stones hummed and spun, getting progressivley faster and faster until they were a blur of motion, going so fast that even Clark's eyes could barely distinguish one stone from the other. There was a flash of light and the Last Son of Krypton disappeared.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The killing curse that had dispatched so many witches and wizards came hurtling towards the seventeen-year old woman whose gaze still remained defiant even in the face of certain death. Her husband of less than two months had gone down fighting and she refused to do any less. She saw her life flash before her eyes as she prepared to feel Death's cold embrace; however it never came. Instead, Lily felt a rush of wind and the last thing she heard before she blacked out was Lord Voldemort's cry of rage.

**A/N: This is just an idea that's been floating around in my head for awhile! As you can tell James still dies but Harry has not been born because there was another prophecy. For those of you who are wondering about Lily's age, witches and wizards normally marry young. Please review, next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Challenges

**Takes place after the job in the DR in the fourth Fast and Furious! Post season 2 for Smallville!**

"So what do you say Kal? You gonna race tonight?" Parker asked him as the young man got up from where he was working on his blue Nissan Skyline C-10 GTR, slamming the hood shut before he turned around.

"That depends... Is there even a challenge?" He asked. Ever since he had left Smallville more than two months earlier he had been traveling around and getting involved in whatever street races happened to be going on. He knew that with his powers he could steal more money than he would ever spend, but there was no fun in taking something without any sort of challenge. At first he had been a nobody but after he bet his bike on a race against Parker, a race he had then proceeded to win taking Parker's Skyline as the prize, he had gained the older man's respect and the respect of the racing community. He decided to stay in Vegas for a while, but so far no one had even come close to beating him, not for lack of trying.

"She says she wants a race, and she's willing to pay."

Kal turned, and saw a woman who appeared a year or two older than him with tan skin and a body any model would kill for wearing jeans and a black top that stopped at just above her toned stomach. She had beautiful brown eyes and engine grease on her left cheek from working on her Grand Tori-no. However, it wasn't her physical beauty that appealed to the Last Son of Krypton, and current street racing champion. No, it was her eyes. In those eyes Kal saw something he had never seen before in a woman's eyes. He saw a challenge.

"She got a name?" He asked, and Parker opened his mouth to respond but the girl had obviously heard him because she walked over to Kal, standing inches from him.

"She can speak for herself hotshot. My name's Letty."

"Got a last name Letty?" He asked with a smirk, impressed by the girl's attitude.

"You win and I'll think about letting you know."

Kal's smile broadened as he nodded. He would win this race, and then he would find a way to win Letty.


	3. Clark Kent and the Masters of the Univer

"Give up Skeletor. You won't be getting into Grayskull today or any other."

"This isn't over He-Man." Skeletor replied, shooting a blast from his bone-staff and ordering his forces to retreat.

"So the great Skeletor is once again defeated by a buffoon with a sword and a few of his friends." Evalin said mockingly, causing Skeletor to shoot a burst of energy from his staff, the burst narrowly missing her by inches.

"SILENCE Evalin! As much as I would love to kill you for that remark you may have just given me the key to He-Man's doom." He said as he tapped the armrest of his throne with his nails.

"What would that be?" Trapjaw asked and Skeletor smiled a smile that would cause most to feel fear in their very bones(no pun intended of course).

"His friends... Without his friends He-Man will shatter, and the secrets of Castle Grayskull will be mine for the taking! After that, I shall have all of Eternia within my grasp!"

"However, getting rid of every Master at the same time would be boring. Instead I think I will take from He-Man the one he cares for the most. Soon the daughter of that loathsome Man-At-Arms will be no more!"

"You lose Skeletor!" He-Man said as he sent the villain flying into a wall with a crushing right hook.

"Perhaps He-Man or perhaps it will be you who shall lose." He replied, pulling out his staff and shooting a beam of energy towards the Champion of Eternia. He dodged it as expected, and the beam instead struck Teela who was directly behind him. She was covered in a flash of light for the briefest of instants before she simply disappeared.

"Teela! Where is she?" He-Man snarled, walking over to Skeletor, his entire body shaking from rage.

"I sent her away, but I do not know where. Instead of asking where she is you should be asking who is next?"

Clark Kent wondered how he got himself into situations like this. The seventeen year-old Kryptonian had been working in the field when a young woman appeared out of nowhere and landed on top of him, knocking him flat on his back. He looked into the woman's green eyes, but before he could even open his mouth to speak he found a knife at his throat.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why did Skeletor send me here?"

"My name is Clark Kent, and you're in Smallville Kansas. As to your third question, I'm afraid I don't know the answer. Who is Skeletor?"

"This is not Eternia."

"Eternia?"

"What planet is this?" She asked, pressing her knife harder against his throat. If he was human he was sure she would have drawn blood.

"You are on Earth."

"How do I get back?"

"I don't know, but maybe if you let me up, I could help you find out." He told her, and as she looked into his eyes he felt as though she were looking into his very soul. Slowly she removed the knife from his neck and stood up, Clark doing so a moment later.

"Who are you?" They asked simultaneously, both blushing slightly as they did so.

"My name is Clark Kent."

"I am Teela."

Back on Eternia the Sorceress watched the interaction between Clark Kent and her daughter. She smiled as she thought that her friend had been right. Kal-El would be perfect for her daughter. Turning her attention from her daughter and Krypton's last son she focused on the other task she needed to accomplish. Drawing on the power of Grayskull she sent the magical energies flowing outward across the galaxy where it impacted the spaceship containing a blonde Kryptonian that was currently in stasis. The magic caused the spaceship to accelerate, but she hesitated. Should she leave it on it's predetermined course or did fate have other plans?

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Will Kara go to Earth or Eternia? Will she be with Clark or Adam? Who is the friend the Sorceress mentioned and how does she know of Kal-El? As always please read and review!**


	4. Clark Kent Assassin

"ALICIA! NO!" Clark screamed as he heard her final breath and felt the body of the only woman he had ever truly loved go limp in his arms. He turned towards Tim, eyes burning red with rage as he walked closer to the boy, using his heat vision to turn the sandstorm that Tim was creating into glass. He reached out and grabbed the meteor infected teen around his windpipe before slamming him against a wall.

"You killed her! WHY?!"

"She... deserved it... stupid...freak." He replied, his mouth contorting into a sadistic smile as he looked into Clark's eyes. Something inside the last son of Krypton seemed to break as he realized that the teen before him felt no remorse or sorrow for what he had done. A rage began to build inside him, unlike anything he had ever felt before and before he knew what had happened he felt his hands wrapping tighter around Tim's neck until, with a sickening crunch, it was over. Clark looked down in shock, allowing Tim's body to fall to the floor as he thought about what he had just done.

"I just killed a man." He whispered, as if unable to believe it to be true. There had been plenty of times when he had thought about killing a man, but he had never believed himself capable of such an act.

"I'm a monster."

"No my friend, you are a seeker of justice."

Slowly a man walked out of the shadows, wearing a white robe with a hood covering his face. He had a sword at a belt on his hip and Clark could see throwing knives on a second belt strapped across his chest.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Altair."

"What do you want with me?"

"I want to help you."

"No one can help me. I killed a man, and the woman I loved is dead. I have nothing to live for." He replied, knowing that his words rang true; even if he got rid of Tim's body people would always be suspicious of Alicia and him by extension. He didn't want his parents to suffer for his mistakes so he knew that he had to leave.

"What if I could give you something to live for?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about you becoming one of the order. Join us, become an assassin. Help those who cannot help themselves, and destroy those who would harm the innocent."


	5. Hidden Power

He had been called many names; Pharaoh, YU-GI-OH, Yami, Atem, and most recently, Yugi Moto, the name of the boy who had solved his millennium puzzle and freed his spirit. He and Yugi had finally found all the millennium items and returned them to their resting place where they had proceeded to have the duel that would decide whether his spirit could go to his final resting place. With a mixture of pride at how far his friend had come as a duelist and sadness at having to finally say goodbye to his first and best friend in over five millenia, the Pharaoh walked through the door that would take him to his final resting place. However he had barely made it through the door when he found his way stopped by his greatest servant and his successor to the throne; Mohad and Seto Kiaba.

"Mohad, Kiaba allow me to pass." He said but the two simply shook their heads.

"I am afraid we cannot do that as of yet my Pharaoh." Mohad replied.

"And why is that?"

"You still have one final task to complete." Kiaba told him with a small smile; Yami smiled in return recognizing the irony in his friend's statement. Regardless of the time period Kiaba always had a flair for the dramatic.

"What task is that?" Yami asked, wondering what fate had in store for him now.

"A child by the name of Kal-El is meant to be the Earth's greatest champion against the darkness; however fate has seen what will occur unless you intervene."

"What will happen?"

"Kal-El will never truly accomplish his destiny. He will trap the darkness but shall never truly defeat it as he has no way to unlock his full powers."

"Explain."

"Kal-El will have the ability of flight, enhanced hearing and vision, and enhanced breathing capabilities as well as invulnerability and enhanced strength. However without your aid he will never unlock the gift that will serve him best... the ability to use magic."

"What can I do?"

"Your spirit will be able to help him learn to control his abilities much faster than he otherwise would have and you can also teach him confidence and to not allow guilt to overwhelm him, just as you did for Yugi. However you will not be alone."

"What do you mean?" He asked but Kiaba and Mohad merely shook their heads before disappearing revealing a door in their place. The Pharaoh approached the door and walked through where he sensed a sensation much like falling, and for a time would know no more.

_Fifteen Years Later_

Clark Kent walked into the office of Dr. Virgil Swan, wondering what the eccentric billionaire wanted with him; he suspected that Swan may have found a new Kryptonian artifact but with Dr. Swan, one could never truly be sure. However, as he walked into the Dr's office he found that it wasn't Dr. Swan waiting for him; instead there was a man in a black suit and top hat with black hair that was graying slightly who appeared to be in his early thirties.

"Hello Kal-El." The man said, his voice revealing the smallest trace of a french accent. Clark was immediately on the defensive, shoulders tensed and eyes burning red.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know that name?"

"His name is Giovanni Zatara and as for how he knows your true name Kal-El, I told him." Dr. Swan told him as he wheeled himself into the office from a side door, a smile on his face.

Clark relaxed, but only slightly; while he trusted Swan he had learned from bitter experience that simply because someone appeared to be a friend didn't mean they truly were.

"Why?" Clark asked and Swan gestured to Giovanni who pulled a box seemingly from nowhere; he handed it to Clark who regarded it warily; however at a nod from the Doctor he opened it revealing a golden pyramid on a chain that had what appeared to be an eye in it's center.

"This isn't Kryptonian."

"No, but it is the next step in accepting your destiny my friend."

Hands trembling slightly, he lifted the chain and placed it around his neck; there was a flash of light and he fell to the floor unconcious.

"Hello." A voice said and he opened his eyes to find that Dr. Swann and Giovanni Zatara had disappeared. Instead he found himself in an arctic fortress that was empty except for a man who appeared to be in early twenties with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you and where am I?"

The man laughed before he answered Clark.

"I have been called many things, but you may call me Yami Clark Kent. As for where we are I have no idea; this is, as you say in this century, your party."

"Alright Yami, now why am I here?"

"You are here Clark because when you placed the pyramid around your neck you awakened my spirit which resided within."

"Do you know why the pyramid was delivered to me?"

"It is to help you unlock your greatest power, the power that will help you defeat the coming darkness once and for all."

"What power is this?"

"The power of magic."

Clark wanted to laugh but something in Yami's eyes told him he was not joking.

"Alright Yami. I don't know why but I trust you."

Yami nodded, and with another flash of light Clark found himself back in front of Dr. Swann and Giovanni Zatarra.

"If you will allow me, I would be honored to train you in the mystic arts."

"When do we begin?"


	6. Clark Kent in the Holy Land

"My son, you are late."

"Jor-El I needed to-"

"You have not done as we agreed. You will now suffer the consequences."

Before Clark could reply, there was a blinding flash of light and Clark Kent was gone.

He opened his eyes, wincing at the light from the sun, and grimacing as the taste of sand entered his mouth. Wherever he was, he knew it wasn't Kansas. The clang of steel on steel broke the young man out of his thoughts, and he turned towards the sound, seeing two men in robes with curved swords attacking a third man with a cross across his chest. All around him the sounds of battle erupted, and for a moment he just stood there, unsure of what to do. However the man's sword being thrown from his grasp made Clark's choice for him. He tried to run over to the man but found that his powers were gone. He ran as quickly as he could seeing the third man knocked onto his back, both men with their swords raised above their heads, ready to kill him; he grabbed the man's sword from where it had fallen and lunged forward, his sword intercepting the curved blades of the two men. Clark pushed forward hard, knocking both men onto their backs. One of the men threw a knife, the blade ripping into Clark's shoulder, while another pulled a knife from a scabbard on his hip and charged the Last Son of Krypton. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder Clark met the man's strike, barely blocking the strike in time. The second man had gotten off the ground and was charging at him when an arrow hit the man in the back, killing him instantly. Clark shoved his blade upward, breaking the deadlock and pushing him backwards, following up with a slash through the man's chest ending his life.

Clark pulled the blade from his shoulder and fell to his knees, feeling pain he had never felt before. He felt himself fall forward, and he fell into unconciousness.

"Uhh..."

"Easy, you just got stabbed."

Clark opened his eyes and found himself looking into the eyes of a blonde-haired girl with blue eyes, who was currently applying some form of bandage to the wound in his shoulder.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"My name is Kara, and you are in the camp of my father."

"Your father?"

"The man whose life you saved. King Richard of England."


	7. Lara Aftermath

**A/N: Takes place just after the events of season 7 episode 6 Lara. Contains incest, don't like don't read.**

_He advanced closer, pulling out the syringe that would end her life. She thrashed back and forth against her restraints but there was nothing she could do. The meteor rock- kryptonite her cousin called it- had already rendered her powers useless._

"_Please... don't."_

"_This is for your own good." He replied, his voice sounding exactly like her father's had whenever he was going to punish her for misbehaving. He stuck the IV in her arm and injected the liquid kryptonite solution into the IV. She watched as the solution made it's way down the tube that connected the IV to her arm, each second seeming as though it were an eternity. She felt the kryptonite begin to burn in her veins and her heart beat faster and faster, as if her body was sensing that the end was near and was trying to get as much as possible out of these final moments. She thrashed, as if attempting to somehow stop the poison from spreading through her system. _

"_NO!"_

"NO!"

Clark heard Kara's scream and instantly dropped the bail of hay he was running to the barn and changed course, getting to Kara's room in under a tenth of a second. He saw her curled up into a fetal position, tears running down her face, hearing the word no being repeated over and over.

"Kara?" He said, walking over to her. She didn't respond just kept repeating the word no again and again, as though she were locked in some sort of prison about to be tortured. He tried to wrap his arms around her but she flinched away from him as though terrified that he were going to hurt her.

"Kara, it's me, it's Kal." He said, and suddenly she opened her eyes and looked at him, relief clear in her eyes.

"K...Kal?" She asked as he used his hand to wipe the tears from her face. Suddenly Kara threw herself into his arms, and Clark could feel her shaking as she pressed her face into his chest.

"Oh K...Kal it was h-horrible. I was tied to the table and he was going to k-k-kill me. I tried to fight but there was n-nothing I could d-do." She wailed, her voice muffled by her face pressing into his shirt, as a new wave of tears began to fall down her face. As he heard her wails Clark finally understood what was causing his cousin to be so terrified.

"Shh, Kara, shh, it's ok. He is never going to touch you again." Clark told her, feeling rage build as he thought of how she had been strapped down by Agent Carter, and he knew that if Lionel hadn't killed him, Clark would hunt him down and kill Kara's captor himself. He cursed Carter to the deepest pit of hell for what he had done to Clark's cousin. Thinking of how he had found her just moments ago, Clark felt pain pierce his heart as he realized just how Kara had looked. In the short time that he had known her he had seen Kara irritated or sad, but he had never seen her so _broken _before. She had seemed as though she was going to shatter at any second, and even with all of his powers, Clark was totally helpless to do anything.

"Are you going to be alright Kara?" Clark asked as she finally lifted her face from his now tear-stained shirt.

"I...I'll be ok Kal. I'm sorry I bothered you."

"Never apologize Kara. You could never be a bother to me." He told her, giving her a hug. After several minutes he let her go, and walked towards the door, intent on finishing his chores before he went to sleep himself. However, he had barely gotten halfway to the door before he was stopped by his cousin's voice.

"Kal... would you stay? Please? Just until I fall asleep?" She asked and Clark hesitated for the briefest of an instant before he walked back over to the bed. Kara moved over to make room and Clark slid under the covers next to her.

"Goodnight Kal." She told him, kissing him softly on the cheek, and wrapping her arm around him. She laid her head on his chest and shut her eyes, and within minutes she was asleep. Clark tried to disengage himself from her grip, but Kara gripped her arm more tightly around his chest, preventing him from moving. Realizing that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon Clark just laid his head back on a pillow, and in a few short moments, he too was asleep.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Those were the words that woke Kara up just as the rooster crowed the following morning. She opened her eyes, finding her arm still wrapped around Clark's chest, smiling as she realized that she had no more nightmares that night, and she knew without a doubt that it was all because of the man lying beside her. However her moment was interrupted as her eyes landed on Lana Lang, who was glaring at her with such an intensity that she was sure if looks could kill she would be dead.

"Lana it's not what you think." Clark told her, still unable to get out of Kara's grip. Kara's eyes dropped slightly and she found herself wishing that it was what Lana thought it was. However, before her thoughts could continue she felt Clark stiffen just as Lana turned around and marched out of the room, calling over her shoulder as she did.

"Clark, we're done."


End file.
